leonardofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Discussioni progetto:Biografie/Nazionalità
Karabakho/2 ; Nazionalità : karabakho (femm. karabakha) ; Voce da linkare : Nagorno Karabakh ; Categoria : Categoria:Karabakhi ; Esempi : Bako Sahakyan, tutti quelli in Presidenti del Nagorno Karabakh ; Altre informazioni : I cittadini del Nagorno Karabakh non possono essere indicati né come armeni né come azeri, poiché sarebbero entrambe definizioni errate. La richiesta era già stata effettuata qualche mese fa da Itaka1960, ma probabilmente è passata inosservata, pertanto la ripropongo. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 01:11, 1 ago 2012 (CEST) Nazionalità storiche, estinte e localismi. Va bene non esagerare con il localismo, però credo che qui si esageri con il nazionalismo nell'etichettare e classificare i personaggi storici in particolare quelli del medioevo usando il concetto moderno di nazionalità. E' proprio necessario questo ? Ad esempio nella voce Marco Polo vi è questa espressione: … mercante, viaggiatore e ambasciatore italiano…… (per un cinese Marco Polo potrebbe essere quindi anche un mercante genovese o lucchese e ambasciatore della Farnesina), dobbiamo mettere l’aggettivo veneziano da qualche parte, con tutto quello che nel XIII secolo tale aggettivo implicava. L'espressione messa in questo modo "automatico" è priva di senso storico e può essere travisata. Non capisco poi con quale criterio la nazionalità dalmata è presente nella lista mentre quella veneta no ? forse è esistita e esiste una nazione dalmata ? forse è esistito un regno di Dalmazia con una cancelleria dalmata che usava l'espressione "nazione dalmata" ? Perché forse i dalmati non sono italiani ? Che qualcuno mi dia qualche risposta !!! --Andriolo (msg) 16:08, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) :http://www.treccani.it/enciclopedia/ricerca/Marco%20Polo/ http://www.saggicattedra.com/enciclopedia/lemmi/p/pol_/polo_005.shtml http://www.sapere.it/enciclopedia/P%C3%B2lo%2C+Marco.html le risposte sono lì. Indicare Marco Polo tout court come italiano è certamente divertente. Per questa ragione esiste questa Wikipedia in lingua italiana. Ci si diverte a fare gli schemini (noi abbiamo dei professionisti degli schemini) e a difendere gioiosamente l'italianità (abbiamo anche dei professionisti su questo). Non ci sono altre risposte sensate. Fatte una ragione. :-) --Xinstalker (msg) 16:24, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) :: Discussioni su "veneziani" et similia ce ne sono state a valanga, e ne trovi alcune qui e altre sparse. In ogni caso la convenzione è di non usare gli stati scomparsi non corrispondenti a una effettiva nazionalità culturale; pertanto da questo punto di vista Marco Polo è giustamente e a tutti gli effetti italiano. Nulla vieta invece (e, anzi, mi sembra una buona idea) di inserire nel campo "PostNazionalità" l'indicazione che fosse un cittadino della Repubblica di Venezia. ::Riguardo invece ai "dalmati", sono d'accordo con te: è sì esistito un Regno di Dalmazia (tra l'altro solo per 100 anni), ma questi non corrispondeva a una nazionalità e a un'identità culturale. La maggior parte delle biografie presenti in Progetto:Biografie/Nazionalità/Dalmati possono essere benissimo spostate sotto "Italiani". La prima cosa da fare è quindi modificare i bio in tutte quelle voci, indicando la nazionalità corretta, poi si potrà cancellare la nazionalità "dalmati". --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 16:26, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) :::: Ecco appunto :-D --Xinstalker (msg) 16:36, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) ::::: In effetti abbiamo Kumarajiva kucheano evidentemente per mio grossolano 'errore'.... Faceva bene quindi qualcuno a correggerlo come cinese... :-D esattamente come Bobby Sands attivista britannico... :-D e Marco Polo... italiano... :-D :-D :-D --Xinstalker (msg) 16:43, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) :::::: (In riferimento alla parte conflittata del mio messaggio rif. veneti e dalmati), visto che gli schemi sono importanti. ::::::a) La Dalmazia geograficamente non fa parte della penisola italiana. ::::::b) La Dalmazia si trova nello stato di Croazia (oggi). ::::::c) La Dalmazia non ha mai fatto parte dello stato italiano (escl. 2 guerra mondiale) ::::::d) Il Dalmatico era una lingua neolatina nata in loco, imparentata con l’italiano ne più ne meno del castigliano (spostamento di popolazione latina sulla costa a seguito dell’invasione Slava), lingua neolatina ben dotata di vocaboli greci e ovviamente slavi (infinitamente più dell’italiano) ::::::e) Il Morlacco era addirittura sostanzialmente Romeno (Valacco). ::::::f) Venezia è uno stato scomparso non corrispondente a un effettiva nazionalità culturale :::::: Perché gli abitanti di lingua romanza della Dalmazia dovrebbero essere italiani ? In particolare Ragusa (a parte un brevissimo periodo di dominazione) non ha mai avuto legami nemmeno con Venezia. --Andriolo (msg) 19:32, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Non date retta. Non sono gli schemi che ci costruiamo noi, con le nostre 'logiche' spesso da strapazzo, a rendere enciclopediche queste voci. Noi non siamo in grado di decidere alcunché sui contenuti. Lasciate perdere gli schemi e gli schemini, i presunti percorsi logici di presunti dotti anonimi con nick improbabili (me compreso!) che già tante volte ci hanno fatto cadere nel ridicolo. RIVOLGIAMOCI esclusivamente alle fonti autorevoli! Sono solo queste che possono dirci come indicare la nazionalità di una determinata biografia. Se, ad esempio, TUTTE le fonti indicano Marco Polo come veneziano ci deve pure essere una ragione per cui hanno fatto questa scelta, il resto, tutto il resto ovvero quello che proviene da noi è solo FUFFA! Fuffa che inganna gli ingenui lettori di Wikipedia!--Xinstalker (msg) 21:37, 14 ago 2012 (CEST) Bobby Sands attivista e politico britannico Il metodo di inserire nazionalità senza consultare uno straccio di fonte, in questo caso non dico attendibile, ma semplicemente una fonte, foss'anche un cruciverba; ha fatto sì che gli utenti Utente:Bultro e Utente:BohemianRhapsody abbiano categorizzato Bobby Sands come attivista e politico britannico. Certo, chiunque può affacciarsi su Wikipedia, crearsi delle simpatie, e poi scrivere che Enrico Fermi era un fisico nepalese e ripristinare in scrittura la cancellazione di questa ridicola affermazione, sostenendo che non c'è consenso. Ovviamente senza presentare alcuna fonte a sostegno. E' difficile vivere tutto questo quando da una parte c'è scritto bene in chiaro basa i contributi su fonti attendibili e verificabili: cita le fonti e l'affermazione paradossale e TOTALMENTE priva di fonti di Bobby Sands politico britannico è sostenuta persino da un amministratore di questo progetto, e mi domando cosa voglia amministrare se viola le basilari regole di WP: le fonti. Siamo a questo punto, e nessuno fa niente per non rompere chissà quale delicato equilibrio su cui ha sacrificato le fondamenta di questo progetto. WP in lingua italiana va quindi in malora e l'ambiente si guasta. Finalmente solo coloro che hanno delle intenzioni certamente non enciclopediche finiscono per imporre il loro POV non vigendo nemmeno più il metodo delle fonti. --Xinstalker (msg) 18:08, 15 ago 2012 (CEST) Sono d'accordo con te e a giudicare dai forum vedi Marco Polo e non solo, la nostra opinione sembra diffusa. Non riesco a capire con quale criterio temporale, geografico, culturale o ideale, questo implacabile rasoio d'Ockham determina il diritto o meno a una "nazionalità" o meglio ad un'identità storica di esistere o meno. Forse c'è un criterio cronologico, anno 1000, umanesimo, rinascimento ? Vi è un criterio tribale, di suolo ? Il principio appare arbitrario, non definito cronologicamente e culturalmente, sostanzialmente una WP: RICERCA ORIGINALE, priva di referenze. La definizione di nazionalità "di tipo moderno" per i medievali e per Bobby Sands se problematica potrebbe anche essere evitata, spesso è ininfluente al contenuto della voce. Esiste la possibilità di un arbitrato da parte un comitato storico scientifico di WP che non sia fatto da "programmatori"? Credo che la macchinetta infernale che dà definizioni senza referenze debba essere fermata o almeno aggiustata.--Andriolo (msg) 23:43, 16 ago 2012 (CEST) nazionalità di Guam ; Nazionalità : guamese ; Voce da linkare : Guam ; Categoria : guamesi ; Esempi : Anthony Sablan Apuron ; Altre informazioni : ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --Monkey2000 (msg) 12:06, 30 ago 2012 (CEST) :Se ne discusse qui: "guamese" non pare esistere. Pare si debba usare "statunitense". --[[Utente:Delfort|''DelforT]] (msg) 14:15, 30 ago 2012 (CEST) Trinidad e Tobago Ho letto la Discussione sul nome degli abitanti di Trinidad e Tobago. "Trinidadiano" è un evidente calco dall'inglese. In italiano si dice '''trinidegno'. Propongo quindi la correzione.--Sentruper (msg) 12:29, 22 ott 2012 (CEST) Se Google riporta oltre 17.000 risultati per trinidaniano, vuol dire che in tanti copiano Wikipedia, non che l'accezione sia corretta. :Fonte? --Bultro (m) 16:43, 22 ott 2012 (CEST) --Sentruper (msg) 14:27, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) :Esempi se ne trovano anche per trinidadiano, come tu stesso hai detto, questo non dimostra che l'uno sia corretto e l'altro sia sbagliato... Magari accettiamo entrambe le forme finché non si trova una fonte migliore --Bultro (m) 16:43, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) ::Mi sembra ragionevole. Come si fa a creare un nome di nazionalità da inserire nel template Bio? --Sentruper (msg) 11:39, 7 nov 2012 (CET)Sono andato in biblioteca, ho cercato in tutti i dizionari cartacei un elenco di etnonimi. Ma l'etnonimo di Trinidad e Tobago non c'era! :::Fatto --Bultro (m) 23:50, 7 nov 2012 (CET) Friulano Considerato che: L'articolo 2 della legge 482/99 (Norme in tutela delle minoranze linguistiche storiche): "1. In attuazione dell'articolo 6 della Costituzione e in armonia con i princípi generali stabiliti dagli organismi europei e internazionali, la Repubblica tutela la lingua e la cultura delle popolazioni albanesi, catalane, germaniche, greche, slovene e croate e di quelle parlanti il francese, il franco-provenzale, il friulano, il ladino, l'occitano e il sardo." e per il fatto che il Friuli fu il centro di uno Stato, definito 'Patria del Friuli' nato nel 1077, con un proprio parlamento operante dal 1231 al 1805, anche dopo l'annessione veneta nel '400. Propongo la creazione dell'aggettivo di nazionalità 'friulano' da adoperarsi quantomeno per i personaggi storici che hanno vissuto nel periodo dalla fondazione della Patria del Friuli (1077) fino al 1805 (anno in cui Napoleone ha sciolto il Parlamento del Friuli). :Dai uno sguardo a Progetto:Biografie/Linee guida. --[[Utente:Delfort|''DelforT]] (msg) 10:28, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) ::Riprendo la discussione (peraltro senza risposta) sulla pagina da te segnalata:"Ma dov'è stata discussa e decisa questa linea guida?". Spero di sbagliarmi ma mi pare un dogma volto a cancellare le identità storiche presenti nella Penisola. :::Aggiungo che secondo la sua voce Friuli#Et.C3.A0_moderna, non fu mai neppure indipendente in quel periodo.--Bramfab Discorriamo 11:07, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) ::::Riguardo agli scopi: la linea guida è volta a evitare un ingestibile casino che altrimenti si produrrebbe tra nazionalità e semplici regioni antiche e moderne. Sta pur certo che nella "nazione" friulani inizierebbero a spuntare persone viventi, e richieste a ruota di "nazionalità" valmarecchiesi e anconetane. Il Bio e le categorie devono indicare in modo il più possibile pulito e uniforme la nazionalità, tenendo a mente che c'è tutto il mondo e non solo l'Italia (non facciamo tra gli italiani distinzioni che non faremmo per i cinesi; e quelli altro che patria del Friuli hanno avuto, in 3000 anni e mezzo continente). Poi c'è tutta una voce dopo il Bio, in cui si può scendere nei dettagli --Bultro (m) 12:54, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) Americo-verginiano Volevo far notare che la nazionalità "americo-verginiano/a" è stata erroneamente fatta linkare a Isole Vergini britanniche, mentre dovrebbe correttamente linkare a Isole Vergini americane (es. Tabarie Henry). Grazie in anticipo. --Dre Rock (msg) 20:37, 26 ott 2012 (CEST) Bermuda ; Nazionalità : bermudiano ; Voce da linkare : Bermuda ; Categoria : Bermudiani ; Esempi : Collie Buddz ; Altre informazioni : l'aggettivo è corretto vedi Treccani ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --Alfio66 20:36, 4 dic 2012 (CET) :Un IP ha fatto notare nella discussione che non essendo uno stato indipendente il template Bio non deve essere riconosciuto. La nazionalità nordirlandese viene riconosciuta ma non categorizza: vedi Van Morrison. Sulla en wiki la categoria dei Bermudiani esiste: en:Category:Bermudian_people.--Alfio66 20:32, 6 dic 2012 (CET) ::O meglio, "nordirlandese" viene riconosciuta ma categorizza in "britannici". Se si facesse in maniera analoga? --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 00:10, 7 dic 2012 (CET) :::Non si può compilare il template bio usando gli altri parametri, ''senza dover creare l'intera struttura di una nuova nazionalità, come nell'esempio Andre Manders? --[[Utente:Delfort|''DelforT]] (msg) 10:02, 7 dic 2012 (CET) ::::Ho appena scoperto che Bermuda ha una sua rappresentativa alle Olimpiadi, vedi Bermuda ai Giochi olimpici, non ha senso allora di inserire la nazionalità nel template? Per i calciatori della nazionale delle Isole Turks & Caicos è stato fatto come per Andre Meinders ma sono riconosciuti dal CIO--Alfio66 20:14, 8 dic 2012 (CET) :::::A mio parere è davvero una bruttura dover inserire "britannico di Bermuda" :) Sarebbe come se, nel caso di un calciatore inglese, il template:bio venisse compilato ad esempio come "calciatore britannico dell'Inghilterra". Come dicevo qui, in ambito sportivo anche Bermuda ha un proprio comitato olimpico indipendente e da un punto di vista "sportivo" è un paese a se stante. Di conseguenza sarebbe utile poter aggiungere la nazionalità bermudiano/a/i ;) --Dre Rock (msg) 22:22, 16 gen 2013 (CET) Piemontesi ; Nazionalità : piemontese ; Voce da linkare : Piemonte ; Categoria : Piemontesi ; Esempi : Carlo Botta, Giovanni Battista Lorenzo Bogino, Antonio Bertola, Norberto Rosa, Ignazio Isler, Carlo Vincenzo Ferrero d'Ormea, Amedeo Avogadro, Giuseppe Lagrange, Adelaide di Susa ; Altre informazioni : ai loro tempi l'Italia non esisteva. Non potevano essere italiani. Anche perchè l'are culturale del Piemonte è sempre stata ambigua, a cavallo fra quelle francese e quella toscana, e fra le due è emersa molto spesso quella originaria strettamente piemontese. Stride molto dire per esempio "Giuseppe Lodovico Lagrangia (Torino, 25 gennaio 1736 – Parigi, 10 aprile 1813) è stato un matematico e astronomo italiano per nascita e formazione" oppure "Padre Ignazio Isler (Torino, 1702 – Torino, 7 agosto 1788) è stato un religioso, scrittore e poeta italiano." mentre Padre Isler non ha scritto e se sapeva l'italiano, non passava l'A2 per i migranti, questo perché è ricordato come uno scrittore di poemi epici e poesie in lingua piemontese. Ho notato solo ora che molti altri hanno già sollevato e risollevato la questione. Se permettete la risollevo anche io, perché così non funziona. C'è bisogno di chiarezza. Per obiettività chi ha vissuto durante l'Italia da unita è italiano. Ma chi è morto prima no. Non può esserlo, nemmeno per cultura. Sui suoi documenti non c'era scritto: italiano. Se andava all'estero non lo consideravano "italiano". E' arbitrario, o almeno, io lo chiamo così, ma non si può definire in modi tanto dissimili. La nazionalità è una cosa oggettiva. ; Stato operazione : richiesta ; Firma : --Toislex (msg) 23:02, 2 gen 2013 (CET) ::"Lagrangia" non mi pare la forma più comune, ma per dirne uno, com'è che compare nel Dizionario Biografico degli Italiani... --Bultro (m) 23:35, 2 gen 2013 (CET) :::Gli italiani hanno forte necessità di non distinguere troppo la provenienza interna, per via di una terribile paura di minaccia all'Unità Nazionale, o qualcosa del genere. Soprattutto quando costoro provengono da regioni che non siano la Toscana. Già perché il vate di Stato, tale Benigni, pensa che l'Italia sia una grande Toscana con le colline e i cipressi e non considera minimamente le culture minori. Ma Benigni non è che la punta di un iceberg e non è certo per colpa sua che questa mentalità dilaga. E' per la cultura e l'istruzione politicizzata che ha sempre spinto a un'appiattimento e unificazione culturale che ha devastato le differenze. Prima dell'Unità c'erano almeno dieci popoli in Italia che parlavano dieci lingue diverse. Alcune di queste lingue sono arrivate ad avanzati livelli di compimento, ma poi sono state stroncate perché l'unità è andata a segno e un tale Manzoni ha imposto il toscano e ha invitato tutti a fare come lui che ha praticato i riti di abluzione nell'Arno perché non si sentiva abbastanza sé stesso a parlare lombardo. Adesso però è davvero oltre, direi, dire di essere oggettivi (e riuscirci in tutto, beninteso, qui si fa un buon lavoro), tranne che in questo. Non è oggettivo dire che i piemontesi del '700 erano italiani, perché l'Italia non c'era né era nell'aria e non esisteva alcun tipo di unità culturale. Il toscano in Piemonte non solo non veniva parlato, ovviamente, ma nemmeno scritto. Si usava il latino, al massimo il francese e il piemontese. Quindi la vostra solfa che "per convenzione" mettete che sono tutti italiani non regge. Non sto dicendo che è imprecisa. Sto proprio dicendo che è sbagliata. Giovan Giorgio Alione italiano? Ma siamo al delirio... non si può nemmeno mettere "sabaudo" come è stato fatto correttamente nella voce di Pietro Micca perché era monferrino, ovvero semplicemente un piemontese. Ma il Piemonte è un regione, direte. All'epoca non c'erano le regioni, ma c'erano i piemontesi nella regione storica del Pedemontium che parlavano, loro sì, la stessa lingua e avevano la stessa cultura neolatina fra Occitania e Pianura Padana. Addirittura per Antonio Bodrero è scritto: "patriota italiano". Ahahaha! Antonio Bodrero vi denuncerebbe! Lui italiano? PATRIOTA italiano? Era un patriota PIEMONTESE nello Stato Italiano! Poi fate voi, io penso di avervi detto le mie ragioni in modo abbastanza esaustivo.--Toislex (msg) Anglo-verginiani e americo-verginiani Tempo fa sono stati aggiunti alle nazionalità disponibili, ora però mi sono accorto che il plurale delle nazionalità in questione manca in Template:Bio/plurale nazionalità. Sarebbe possibile aggiungere anglo-verginiani e americo-verginiani nella pagina specificata? in questo modo almeno si può sfruttare la categorizzazione automatica. Grazie in anticipo ;) --Dre Rock (msg) 16:32, 16 gen 2013 (CET) : '''Fatto': qui. --BohemianRhapsody (msg) 17:03, 16 gen 2013 (CET) ::Scusate, ma perchè questi si e i bermudiani no, sono entrambe dipendenze del Regno Unito Dipendenze britanniche d'oltremare? :::Le Isole Vergini britanniche e le Isole Vergini americane hanno un proprio comitato olimpico indipendente, di conseguenza da un punto di vista sportivo sono delle nazioni a se stanti e di conseguenza esistono sportivi anglo-verginiani e americo-verginiani. Stessa cosa dovrebbe valere anche per Bermuda. Finora non mi è capitato di creare voci su atleti bermudiani ma ce ne sarebbero diversi che sono enciclopedici e sarebbe corretto poterli categorizzare come tali. --Dre Rock (msg) 20:28, 16 gen 2013 (CET) ::::Grazie DreRock per la firma. La discussione sull'inserimento di Bermuda la vedi qui sopra --Alfio66 21:14, 16 gen 2013 (CET) Vaticani Come da consiglio (Se una nazionalità ha pochi rappresentanti si consiglia di discutere l'opportunità di un accorpamento.) mi sembra che avere la nazionalità vaticana per una sola persona, che poi sarebbe italiano, è un po' inutile. Ed essendo una teocrazia di maschi celibi, è difficile che "nascano" dei "vaticani". --felisopus (scurdammoce 'o passato) 11:00, 23 gen 2013 (CET) :Eliminata (con un certo stupore per la sua esistenza...) --Bultro (m) 13:59, 23 gen 2013 (CET) ::Guardate che non c'è solo una persona ad avere la cittadinanza vaticana, ma un buon numero di cardinali della Curia che risiedono stabilmente in Vaticano e un buon numero di laici. Ricordate il papà della povera Orlandi, scomparsa anni fa? E la cittadinanza non la si dà solo per nascita ma anche in funzione della posizione lavorativa, per evitare ad esempio potenziali fastidi da parte delle autorità italiane. A parte il curioso consiglio di concedere la nazionalità solo quando si parla di numeri più sensibili. Mi pare un criterio assai poco scientifico. --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 16:45, 11 feb 2013 (CET) :::Parliamo comunque di cittadinanza, inseribile nel parametro Cittadinanza, ma come Nazionalità mi sembra comunque primario indicare quella nativa (italiano tedesco o quel che è). E una categoria "Cardinali vaticani" sarebbe di interesse? --Bultro (m) 23:48, 11 feb 2013 (CET) :: Curioso... per Bobby Sands (ancora deputato britannico per la sola Wikipedia in lingua italiana nell'universo delle Wikipedie e delle fonti) prevaleva per alcuni la cittadinanza, qui si invoca invece la nazionalità piuttosto che la cittadinanza... :-D Wikipedia "piroettante"... --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 10:46, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::Si possono indicare sia la nazionalità sia la cittadinanza, come ho appena detto e come dissi anche per Bobby Sands --Bultro (m) 14:00, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::: Certo che si possono..., si può fare tutto. Quando apriamo la pagina essa è potenzialmente vuota e i caratteri tipografici sono numerosi. Il tema è che non si dovrebbe fare tutto ma solo ciò che è basato su "fonti verificabili" come da avvertenza segnalata in arancione quando uno apre la pagina e da quel momento... "potrebbe fare tutto". Se una nazionalità ha pochi rappresentanti si consiglia di discutere l'opportunità di un accorpamento in base a cosa? Immagino alle fonti... se no... all'intuito?. E su quest'ultimo che ho davvero seri e gravissimi dubbi... Dunque... Ermete Cavalletti sarebbe di nazionalità italiana... perché nato a Bologna? perché parlante la lingua italiana? Vissuto nel XVII secolo? Così diventa "funzionario italiano". Ti rendi conto dell'enormità di quello che c'è scritto ? L'enormità è accostare il termine "funzionario" con quello che implica nei ruoli e nei significati questo termine con "italiano" questo nel XVII secolo? Esistevano "funzionari" "italiani" nel 1600? Pensaci un po' su... --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 14:30, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::::Funzionario italiano non vuol dire "funzionario che lavora per la repubblica italiana", può anche andare a lavorare per l'imperatore del Giappone. Peraltro, nel 1600 non esisteva neanche lo stato vaticano. Se hai delle fonti che dicono che Ermete Cavalletti era di nazionalità vaticana faccele conoscere --Bultro (m) 14:51, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::::: Un aiutino... "funzionario pontificio"?--Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 14:55, 12 feb 2013 (CET) Che non si può inserire..., non si può inserire il fatto evidente che Ermete Cavalletti fosse un "funzionario pontificio" ma si inventa, letteralmente "inventa" la falsa notizia che fosse, nel 1600, un funzionario italiano... rotfl! --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 14:58, 12 feb 2013 (CET) Nazionalità sovietica Stavo leggendo le voci di alcuni famosi scacchisti del Novecento e mi sono accorto che sono riportati di nazionalità sovietica. Per esempio Michail Tal. Non sarebbe più giusto dire che era lettone? Tanto più che, quando nacque, la Lettonia neanche faceva parte dell'URRS. Che regole abbiamo a riguardo?--''Gggg81 (scrivimi)'' 21:39, 28 gen 2013 (CET) :Il suo essere enciclopedico è l'esser stato campione di scacchi. Attività sportiva che praticò sotto bandiera sovietica. Quindi in questo caso "sovietico" mi sembra corretto. (Diverso il caso se fosse nato quarant'anni dopo e fosse stato campione sia sotto la banidera sovietica, che quella lettone). Quello che conviene fare in questi casi, per meglio specificare anche se c'è già la città di nasciata, è aggiungere nell'incipit una riga del tipo: nativo di Riga in Lettonia, di origine lettone, etc. --Il palazzo Posta dal 2005 21:11, 11 feb 2013 (CET) Nazionalità in contesa in Wikipedia inglese Alhazen Secondo le discussioni in Wikipedia inglese la nazionalità di Alhazen può essere arabo oppure persiano. Nella voce italiana si è riferita sempre alla nazionalità araba che è anche sbagliato per un punto di vista neutrale.--188.153.55.76 (msg) 08:26, 10 feb 2013 (CET) :Le nostre fonti lo indicano arabo. In ogni caso "persiano o arabo" non vuol dire niente, semmai se ci sono dei dubbi si spieghi chiaramente citando le fonti --Bultro (m) 12:42, 10 feb 2013 (CET) :: In realtà c'è una differenza precisa tra "arabo" e "persiano", visto che - pur essendo entrambi musulmani - il primo fa riferimento a una cultura linguistica semitica, mentre l'altro fa parte di quella indoeuropea (un po' come confondere "italiano" e "filippino", entrambi cristiani cattolici, in linea di massima). Nel caso concreto però si tratta di un arabo e ciò non è solo ricordato dalle fonti biografiche in arabo ma dalle due nisbe "al-Basri" (di Bassora, nell'Iraq) e "al-Misri" (del Cairo). Città entrambe in cui l'elemento arabo era, ed è, nettamente maggioritario e dove i persiani si contavano sulla punta delle dita (si fa per dire). --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 16:40, 11 feb 2013 (CET) ::: A Utente:Bultro -> Le vostre fonti possono essere errate! Non capisco cosa vuol dire le vostre. Conosco AlHazen da vent'anni, quando stavo leggendo una rivista sulla ottica. Quella rivista diceva che è persiano. Anche in un collegamento della voce in Wikipedia italiana si vede che nacque probabilmente in Bassora, Persia! Ho appena verificato le wikipedia Francese, Tedesca, Spagnola, Esperanto, Persiana e Curda. Nessuna di quelle Wikipedia hanno detto che lui sia araba. Anzi nelle Wikipedia Francese e esperanto si vede che lui è introdotto solo come persiano. Da altra parte se "persiano o arabo" non vuol dire niente cancellate pure la necessita di attribuire la nazionalità per le persone. Secondo me questo obbligo è certamente un assurdità per la Wikipedia Italiana! Importa che la parte iniziale di una voce contenga un'informazione breve ed accurata. Le robe inutile non si scrive e le robe sbagliate sono assurde. ::: A Utente:Cloj -> grazie per la spiegazioni però Lei sta considerando la situazione attuale di quelle città. Prima Lei ha menzionato Cairo che lo tengo non rilevante. A quell'epoca Cairo era una delle città importanti e la sua immigrazione non specifica la sua nazionalità ed anche a quell'epoca non c'era il concetto di naturalizzazione quindi si può parlare solo di Bassora, la sua probabile luogo di nascita. Facendo riferimento al collegamento http://www-history.mcs.st-and.ac.uk/Biographies/Al-Haytham.html Bassora faceva parte della Persia! Non si può dire che in Bassora "i persiani si contavano sulla punta delle dita". Sopratutto perché lui nacque durante Buwayhidi che era una dinastia persiana! Tuttavia secondo questa fonte nella Wikipedia persiana(in persiano dal en:Encyclopaedia Islamica) è stato detto che i suoi antenati erano Zoroastriani e avevano immigrato da en:Gundeshapur a Bassora! Perciò penso che i conti con le dita non valgono in quest'esame. ::: Conclusione : Si deve cercare un modo per risolvere questo problema assurdo del template Bio che non si trova almeno nelle Wikipedia suddette! Propongo di spostare questa discussione alla pagina discussione di Alhazen e non usare il template Bio per questa voce!--188.153.55.76 (msg) 16:56, 12 feb 2013 (CET) ::::Il template Bio non c'entra niente; alle fonti citate risulta arabo, ho aggiunto anche la Treccani. Le fonti che lei ha indicato dicono in che città è nato e da dove venivano i suoi antenati, e questo non dimostra nulla. --Bultro (m) 17:46, 12 feb 2013 (CET) @ Anonimo /(IP 188.153.55.76): Bassora non era in Persia. All'epoca tutti i geografi musulmani (molti tradotti nella Bibliotheca Geographorum Arabicorum, o BGA) parlavano di ʿIrāq ʿarabī ("Iraq arabo", e di esso faceva parte Baṣra) e di ʿIrāq ʿajamī ("Iraq persiano", di cui non ha mai fatto parte Baṣra). Senz'altro più rilevante è la notizia secondo la quale Ibn al-Haytham avrebbe avuto antenati zoroastriani, perché questo lo additerebbe senz'altro come un Persiano. Potrebbe indicare la fonte primaria di questa notizia, che non sia un'Enciclopedia, che è una "fonte secondaria"? Il fatto invece dell'altra sua nisba "al-Miṣrī" non ci aiuta, perché essa scaturisce dalla sua residenza egiziana, acquisita nel corso dell'Imamato del fatimide al-Ḥākim. --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 19:07, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :Scusa ma se io ho antenati tedeschi divento tedesco? Allora siamo tutti africani... --Bultro (m) 22:29, 12 feb 2013 (CET) ::Non stiamo parlando di cittadinanza ma di cultura d appartenenza. All'epoca non esisteva alcun concetto di cittadinanza in una struttura socio-politica complessa come quella, ad esempio, del calffato abbaside. L'unca cosa che giuridicamente era rilevante era di essere musulmani o cristiani, o ebrei, o mazdei. Non si teneva conto di altro. E, d'altronde, come etichettare un cittadino romano come avrebbe potuto essere Massinissa, o Erode, o Vercingetorige? Ammesso che avessero avuto la cittadinanza romana, ignoreremmo il fatto che fossero numidi, greci o celti? Non è che un impero cancelli le specificità linguistico-culturali. --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 08:48, 15 feb 2013 (CET) :::Nemmeno io ho mai parlato di cittadinanza. Se le fonti dicono che i suoi antenati erano zoroastriani, questo non vuol dire che lui lo era. Al massimo si scriva "di origini..." --Bultro (m) 14:15, 15 feb 2013 (CET) :::: "Nazionalità" è solo una nozione recente. "Cittadinanza" non è stata una nozione universale e il suo significato varia nella storia e nei differenti constesti. L'ambito della "cultura di appartenenza" è di gran lunga prevalente come caratterizzante il dato biografico in ogni caso. Qui, su WP, si fa attenzione a questo quando trattiamo ad esempio di Agostino d'Ippona o di Paolo di Tarso dove la nazionalità "scompare" in quanto è giustamente prevalente 'altro': ad esempio Paolo ebreo, convertito al cristianesimo, cittadino romano, scrittore in lingua greca, è reso giustamente "missionario cristiano" perché è quello il dato biografico prevalente. In altri contesti la si vuole infilare comunque, contorcendola a seconda delle necessità, scrivendo e diffondendo profonde inesattezze... il Template bio non dovrebbe essere universale, ovvero uguale per tutti e per tutte le epoche storiche e i vari contesti, perché il dato biografico NON è universale, non lo è nemmeno quindi nelle categorie. Ma questo lo si capisce e lo si rispetta per esempio con Paolo e Agostino, il resto è... corridoio dell'umiliazione... --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 14:53, 15 feb 2013 (CET) @Bultro. Allora che si propone? Arabo? Persiano? Abbaside o Abbasidiano? A parte gli scherzi, ciò che conta, almeno nell'ambito degli studi accademici internazionali (esemplificati dalla The Encyclopaedia of Islam), è indicare se un musulmano in epoca classica - nel Califfato abbaside, tanto per restare nell'esempio - fosse stato arabo, persiano, turco, egiziano copto, berbero, kipčaq, cazaro, ebreo, greco o Rūm. Se si resta a una risposta elementare basta sapere se era musulmano, israelita, cristiano, mazdeo, o buddista, altrimenti si indica l'etnia (concetto un po' contestabile) o la cultura, necessariamente (ma non soltanto) linguistica. Senza tanti strologamenti, se il Nostro aveva antenati persiani, viene senza alcuna esitazione indicato come Persiano. Non certo arabo. Non certo turco, egiziano copto, berbero, kipčaq, cazaro, ebreo, greco o Rūm. La questione non è di lana caprina tra gli islamisti di tutto il mondo. Ma se immaginate altri criteri per risolvere il busillis fate pure. A me e al mio interlocutore anonimo e probabilmente non italiano, interessa di sapere se era arabo o persiano (o "di origini persiane"). Questo ci basta. --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 15:27, 15 feb 2013 (CET) (conflit- segue il mio precedente intervento) chi è che stabilisce la "cultura di appartenenza" prevalente, e quindi da inserire in incipit? Le fonti attendibili che sono attente a non inserire sciocchezze e dispongono di conoscenze e capacità critiche notevoli. Quando scriviamo Agostino teologo latino, non intendiamo di cittadinanza "latina" o di nazionalità "latina" e nemmeno il fatto che fosse nato nel "Latium" ma il dato rilevante che fosse un teologo di ambito "latino" e quindi non "greco" (la rilevanza biografica per contrasto è notevole)... Quando scriviamo Dante "scrittore" italiano non stiamo indicando che possedeva la cittadinanza "italiana", né che fosse di "nazionalità" italiana in quanto la nozione di "nazionalità" è attestata dal XVII secolo entrando dal francese "nationalité" con i precisi significati politici e culturali a partire da quell'epoca, ma il fatto che fosse "lo" scrittore di lingua italiana. La "nazionalità" italiana si è venuta a generare nel corso della storia ma non è per niente significativa nel XIV secolo. Quindi inseriamo Dante tra gli italiani per la lingua e per il significato che hanno nella "cultura italiana" le sue opere anche "politiche". E' una scelta biografica precisa. Giuseppe Garibaldi è nato a Nizza oggi francese e città fuori dall'Italia "geografica", ma lo intendiamo "italiano" perché di "nazionalità" italiana così come Cesare Battisti, cittadino e deputato austriaco. E' la rilevanza biografica che decide la caratterizzazione in tal senso.Venendo al caso concreto: J. Vernet è lui..., vista anche l'autorevolezza di uno strumento accademico internazionale come la Encyclopaedia of Islam che possiede un comitato editoriale internazionale con i fiocchi, direi di attenerci a quella qualifica di "arabo" non intendendo però, come ho spiegato e come ha spiegato meglio di me Cloj, né la "cittadinanza" né la nazionalità, ma l'alveo culturale. --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 16:03, 15 feb 2013 (CET) :Infatti ho detto più volte che è arabo in quanto così dicono le fonti. Continuo a non capire cosa ce ne freghi di dove stavano i suoi non meglio precisati antenati, vissuti magari qualche secolo prima... --Bultro (m) 16:22, 15 feb 2013 (CET) :: Infatti si inserisce la "nazionalità", che va intesa per ciò che intendiamo indicare come caratterizzante la biografia presentata, solo in base alle fonti attendibili e NON per congetture personali più o meno logiche o 'azzeccabili'... :-) Sono contento di essere d'accordo con te, spero che ci vogliamo ora TUTTI E PER SEMPRE adeguare finalmente a queste conclusioni...:) --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 16:51, 15 feb 2013 (CET) :::Vernet è stato un ottimo studioso dell'Università Autonoma di Barcellona. Se dice che Ibn al-Haytham era arabo ci si può credere (non era sua abitudine informarsi sulle enciclopedia... che contribuiva semmai a formare). Il nostro anonimo amico porta tuttavia indicazioni circa una sua origine persiana. Non so e vorrei sapere quale sia la verità, ma forse resterà sempre un dubbio in merito. Ma una sua rilevanza, caro Bultro, ce l'ha la questione, perché non è affatto indifferente che fosse di estrazione culturale araba o persiana, così come non è indifferente che un Santo o un medico medievale fosse di estrazione italica o germanica o celtica, anche se allora la lingua veicolare della cultura cristiana era comunque il latino (e il greco a Costantinopoli/Bisanzio), così come nel mondo islamico la lingua veicolare era l'arabo. Tutti, anche Alhazen, scrivevano in arabo ma conta, eccome, se fosse o meno arabo, persiano o turco. Fattene convinto (non per quello che dico io ma per quello che scrivono tutti i più rinomati arabisti del mondo, perché l'origine ha influenza, eccome, sulla formazione culturale di un qualsiasi personaggio). Dell'EI''2, caro Xinstalker, mi fiderei fino a prova contraria. Ma è difficile "prendere in castagna" Vernet Ginés che, tra l'altro, ha letto i lavori di Ibn Abī Uṣaybiʿa, sulla medicina.--[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 20:00, 16 feb 2013 (CET) :::Incidentalmente, caro Xinstalker, il lemma su Ibn al-Haytham è, nella mia copia cartacea dell'EI2, alle pagine 811b-812b. Ma sono quisquillie. :-) --[[Utente:Cloj|'Cl']][[Discussioni utente:Cloj|'oj']] 20:04, 16 feb 2013 (CET) :::: Ognuno ha le sue edizioni... :), comunque come ho riportato, e tu verificato, il nostro Vernet sulla ''Encyclopaedia of Islam gli assegna dell'"arabo", credo lo faccia in quanto In respect of his biography we have numerous lacunae e quindi la risolve così... --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 20:47, 16 feb 2013 (CET) :::::...e si continua a non capire perché se i suoi antenati (esempio di antenato: il bisnonno) erano persiani, allora lui, nato 100 anni dopo in mezzo agli arabi, deve essere di estrazione culturale persiana. --Bultro (m) 11:42, 17 feb 2013 (CET) I khazari... russi.. ex russi.. allora russi... forse russi... a occhio eh! Sì come Kumarajiva cinese..., Adams britannico... e quel prete a occhio... arabo... boh intanto lo mettiamo così... poi chiediamo... se qualcuno lo sa.... e se poi la gente ci copia chissenefrega... tanto ha bevuto l'Ipazia di Raffaello... se pija pure questa, l'importante è non lasciare il segnetto, mica il contenuto è importante! :-D Ecco non lo fate per la cultura... fatelo solo per quel ruolo che qui dentro ricoprite. E soolo per quello e inserite la nazionalità khazara, meglo khazari che cazzari no? :-D --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 17:19, 11 feb 2013 (CET) :Giusta osservazione! Ma se il problema è sui Categoria:Gran Khan Khazari, non sarebbe meglio utilizzare fineincipit e nell'incipit mettere direttamente il titolo nobiliare (o di sovrano che dir si voglia): :|FineIncipit= Gran Khan dell'Impero di Khazaria della Dinastia Ashina che regnò attorno al 650 :che fa diventare l'incipit: Irbis Ashina (Itil, 610? – 650?) Gran Khan dell'Impero di Khazaria della Dinastia Ashina che regnò attorno al 650. come usiamo per i sovrani anche quelli europedi (es: Luigi XIV di Francia --Il palazzo Posta dal 2005 21:17, 11 feb 2013 (CET) :: A me va bene qualsiasi cosa che riporti cose corrette e non stupidaggini. Khazaro=russo non è solo ignorante la materia è peggio.... Purtroppo questa pagina di Biografie/Nazionalità è per me il "corridoio dell'umiliazione" che dimostra quanto questo progetto non sia in effetti né libero, né fondato su quelle fonti di cui si riempie la bocca... e produca danni. Ripeto: "non libero" perché i criteri per decidere quali "nazionalità" inserire e quali no non sono decisi né dalla comunità né dalle fonti ma da alcuni "iniziati" che non si sa con quale criterio siano stati scelti a fare questo e perché, e non si sa a che cosa siano in effetti "iniziati"... produce danni perché pur di non lasciare il "segnetto" si inseriscono informazioni false senza alcun criterio. Umiliante perché ci si inginocchia qui a pregare il "funzionario" di turno a inserire quella nazionalità onde non ingannare i lettori. Molto umiliante. Sono convinto che mi prima o poi si porrà rimedio al pasticcio e troveremo persone in grado di inserire subito le "nazionalità" che occorrono, adeguatamente preparate a fare questo. Per esempio tu, potresti prendere questo compito, se occorre passare per l'elezione ad amministratore sono pronto a proporti, appoggiarti e votarti. --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 10:36, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::guarda che se una nazionalità non va bene in una voce basta usare i parametri giusti del template, tipo "FineIncipit" e "Categorie", per mettere la cosa più corretta. Non è che se esiste la nazionalità "Russi" (ed è giusto che esista, ne converrai) e la gente la usa in modo improprio per i khazari (sul fatto che sia improprio ovviamente mi fido di te) allora la colpa è del template brutto e cattivo e dei funzionari che si divertono a creare il "corridoio dell'umiliazione". --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:45, 12 feb 2013 (CET) ::::: In linea di massima non è il "template" a essere brutto e cattivo, ma l'uso che se ne fa... Per inserire "storici delle religioni" e "monaci buddhisti" ho rischiato il blocco. Per qualcuno lo "storico delle religioni" era uno "storico"... sic :'( Allora se non si vuole il "corridoio dell'umiliazione", i "funzionari" appena appurate le fonti dovrebbero inserire immediatamente la nazionalità richiesta... senza tergiversare sul nulla che non conoscono... senza approppriarsi di un "potere" che NON gli è stato mai consegnato: decidere al posto della comunità e delle fonti. Questo è un aspetto gravemente guasto del progetto italiano che vado denunciando da tempo, per ora inutilmente. Ma sono ottimista. :) --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 10:53, 12 feb 2013 (CET) ::::::e tutto questo cosa c'entra con i khazari? --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 10:58, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::::::::: Nulla, se inserisci quella nazionalità senza farti pregare non c'entra più nulla. Fino alla prossima... ;) --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 10:59, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :::::::::::per "non farsi pregare" basta usare il modellino in cima a questa pagina come fanno tutti gli altri, senza supercazzole che non c'entravano niente come il tuo primo messaggio :-P che era tutto tranne una richiesta d'inserimento. In particolare: :::::::::::# abbiamo Categoria:Cazari, tu chiedi di inserire "khazari", qual è la forma corretta? :::::::::::# nella categoria ci sono solo 4 Khan, ma i sovrani vanno inseriti con il FineIncipit come dice IlPalazzo, non con Attività+Nazionalità. Ci sono voci di altri khazari che necessitano il parametro? :::::::::::--'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:03, 12 feb 2013 (CET) (rientro) Supercazzole? :-D Dai non offendiamo la nostra intelligenza per favore... Tutto ma non quella, piuttosto bloccami se dò troppo fastidio. Ne hai i privilegi, giusto? :P Grazie per la comprensione. Per quanto attiene la forma c'è anche "Chazary" utilizzata sia dalla Treccani che dalla UTET (vol.4 pag.535), opterei per quella, ma sono disponibile a fornire verificare ulteriori fonti se necessario. Mi risultano solo quei Khan qui su WP. Noto che se batti i piedi e frigni qualcuno risponde sempre... come all'anagrafe :-D --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 11:15, 12 feb 2013 (CET) P.S. il "modellino" era stato riempito (prot. n° 68 datato più di sei mesi fa... ed è in questa pagina con aggiunta di supplica) senza esito però... forse c'è stata una lunga pausa colazione... :) --Xinstalker (心眼) (msg) 11:19, 12 feb 2013 (CET) :sul nome da usare, a me basta che sia la stessa forma per la voce (attualmente Cazari), la categoria (Categoria:Cazari) e le sottocategorie (attualmente Categoria:Gran Khan Khazari). Dato che nella bibliografia della voce ci sono diversi testi, e non so che forma usino (dall'incipit vedo che ne esistono diverse), valuta(te) qual è quella più corretta e si usi quella. :Sull'usarla o meno, ora come ora mi sembra inutile visto che non ci sono voci che la necessitino. I sovrani come ti ho detto non hanno bisogno del parametro nazionalità. --'Superchilum'(scrivimi) 11:59, 12 feb 2013 (CET) Da appassionato di storia io ho sempre trovato Khazari. Cazari ne è traslitterazione fonetica. Indubbiamente non erano russi né credo possano esserne considerati antesignani. AndreaFox Vichinghi Categoria:Personalità vichinghe non andrebbe gestita col Bio? Abbiamo già la nazionalità normanni ma non è proprio la stessa cosa --Bultro (m) 22:30, 11 mar 2013 (CET)